


RWBY A Monster that is Man

by LordWinter13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Beta Reader PLEEASSE, Beware, Brutality, Dark gods, Developing Relationship, Devouring/Blood Drinking/Monsters Eating People, Gore, Götterdämmerung with a twist, Hemophilia, I can't believe it's not magik powers, I can't believe it's not vampiric, Many will die, Mixed cultural themes between the Kingdoms and Beyond, Monsters Eating Monsters, Multi, Multiple Romance Arcs, New Culture, Nora has a twin, Original Character(s), Police Brutality, Powers besides Semblance/Aura, Redemption, Sparse Smut, You will know pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordWinter13/pseuds/LordWinter13
Summary: Anu Priest, once Anubis, once 'Demon of Atlas', has begun his new life at Beacon Academy. A strange and often quarky individual, Anu must acclimate to the foreign cultures of the Four Kingdoms, protect the his team, his friends and try, as ever, to find his place in this new world. AU, more of a dark-fantasy theme to the established story plus own story created. Only to V2. Major divergence after V2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Its' an OC one, but I'm striving to not make the main one and the other OCs too Parry Sue (male version of a Merry Sue, not sure if correct x) ) or over powered, but will have some very unique strengths and weaknesses among the other characters. Also, I'm expanding the cultures of the humanoids as well as the Grimm in the world of Remnant, and isn't limited to the Kingdoms. Such as languages, which are vastly different, and everyone is taught the Trade-language, Remnatian.  
> There's gunna be blood n' guts. And cursing. Though I'll try to keep the cussing limited to people who would use it, I wouldn't expect people like Weiss to use it and someone like Ruby would have trouble saying it. Will be darker, but will try to keep the initial innocence (and kick ass fights btw) as close to core as possible. This story will also have vast cultures, histories (some of which won’t make sense or contradict) and will make the world living, breathing and growing.  
> There will be lots of OCs. The main one in question, I was inspired by characters from multiple genres and hope to make him a good addition to the already diverse and likable characters. The closest I can say he is like is the character Zhaan from Farscape, though most definitely isn't a copy n' paste.  
> I desire, nay, need constructive criticism. Any comments and reviews would be appreciated, but I ask those who would share their ideas and opinions, keep it in a gentlemanly. But not too gentlemanly. I can handle it if it's a bit rough. (That's what she said)  
> Also. I do not have any rights to Roosterteeth or RWBY save my own characters and stories that are inspired therein. This is done for entertainment purposes and not for profit of any form.  
> I also don't have the rights to Farscape… which is a shame, cause I want that show back  
> In memory to Monty Oum. I hope his next life or time in the afterlife of his choosing will be a happy one.

-][-  
'That which does not kill us, makes us stronger.'  
\- Friedrich Nietzsche

 

[][][][  
Chapter 1- Anu Priest

"The world has enjoyed an unprecedented era of peace..." The hologram of Goodwitch continued her monologue.

In the midst of the fleet of airship's descent to Beacon academy, Jaune Arc was desperately trying to withhold his lunch. "Uhhg..." He groaned, covering his mouth, looking away from the windows. Which was very difficult because the passenger area was surrounded by viewing ports.

"Ihtah?" Jaune heard someone say to his left, unable to rotate initially due to him being bent over, clutching his stomach and a hand over his mouth. "Are you well?" The man continued to ask to his side.

Jaune grogalled and rolled his eyes, 'Obviously.' After a moment of concentration, Jaune managed to peak at his flank to look at the moron, but it was only a momentary glance and the only thing he noticed was a pair of piercingly red eyes, not the normal, tamed red that pops up every so often, RED red. The observation was only momentary due to the airship moving slightly, sending a fresh gurgle up to Jaune's mouth for him to struggle to swallow.

"Oh dear..." Jaune heard 'red eye' state, followed by him patting down his clothing,

"Ah, where is it? I know i yet have one more.... ah!" He chimed in victory.

Jaune was in his standing fetal position as a small, brown paper wrapped confection was presented in front of his face. "These work wonders! Give this freely, I will, but don't swallow or chew it."

'Must be some kind of stomachy... cough drop?' That’s what it sounded like to him. Feeling a fresh, pained wrenching of his abdominal area, he snatched the item out of the man's grasp, ripping the wrapper off and shoving it into his mouth. What met his sense of a taste was a mix between a rough taffy and a diluted, spicy mint. After several seconds of sucking on it, the confection released its initial minty taste, becoming more savory and meaty, colder in his mouth even as his own mouth heated it and saliva moistened it into a soft clay.

Jaune's sickly symptoms declined only gradually, but enough that he could force a smile and look at the guy who wanted to help. He had to admit one thing; the guy wasn't ugly.

As soon as he was done staring, again, at the pair of red eyes, the next more prominent feature was his light brown, almost mocha complexion, forcing him to think he was from somewhere like Vacuo or Mystral. This coincided with the angular features of high cheek bones, prominent jaw and a nose with a notable bridge.

However, to contradict his assumption, he was clothed in a...? Robe? Coat? It defied casual definition, forcing Jaune to knit his brows together tightly. His family was mildly familiar with different cultures across Remnant, he must have seen where his is from somewhere. What was truly finicky to Jaune about his appearance was that if one tried to tie down whether he looked pretty or handsome, they’d have a hell of a time doing it. The guy could be called a beautiful man or a handsome women if his sex was not easily visible by his lack of bust or hips and core being more like his own.

The piece of attire itself was something that covered the vast majority of his body, in a loose, thick looking fabric of mostly greys and occasionally purely black, with a prominent collar that encircled his head and rose up to the tip of his chin, nearly covering his mouth from Jaune's perspective, if it was not open in the center. Of this, on the shoulders and shoulder bones were sets of metal plating, tied to the 'coat', made from some kind of hammered bronze like material. At the very beginning of his arms, made in bright orange, alien script as unrecognized as the clothing it was sown into. Running the length of both appendages, ending at the wide, roomy, bell like cuffs. As Jaune observed further, he noticed that certain colors were faded throughout the coat's chest and abdomen, most notably diluted reds and oranges, worn pitch by a mix of wearing and age.

Though it was difficult to look at the chest, as he had opened this area and the shirt beneath, revealing the cleaving edges of central muscles and hinting at others running further down in a 'V' like shape.

What struck him last was his hair: it was straight, framing his face with bangs while the middle was tied back into a pony tail of unknown length. It was both dark and light, being as deep as tar in its opaqueness, but as it grew further in length steadily greyed until maybe up to several centimeters, it was bone white.  
"Uhm, are you well now? Why are you so still?" The man asked, feeling his attention had grown a bit too engulfing.

"Sorry man!" Jaune sputtered, "Didn’t mean to stare." Pointing at his mouth, "Mint ain’t working so good."

The man hummed lowly in thought, curling a bang with a finger. "I am willing to do something else. However, am uncertain how you will react to it."

A fresh, milk curdling gurgle in his gut forced him to a conclusion, "I'll do anything short of selling my soul!"

With that, he walked in front of Jaune fully, placing a hand on a shoulder to stand him up further. "Look into my eyes."

Jaune couldn’t do it longer then a second, other than the mildly uncomfortable act of looking into another dude's eyes for longer than a few seconds, he got just a bit creeped out by them.

He smiled warmly, "Please, relax. This shan’t last a moment." As Jaune forced himself to do so, there was a... numbness that began to seep across his body that steadily increased to a point of almost complete catatonia. Anu took a deep breath before speaking: "Recall a moment of ease. Calm. Breathe its air. Feels irs heat and cold. Its lights and shades around you."

[[[[[]  
"Do you think he's okay?" Ruby asked Yang as they walked off the airship's departure ramp, gesturing back at a blonde guy, eyes closed, smiling dully, limply hanging his arms and standing, a long line of drool hanging from his mouth.  
Yang rolled her eyes, "He can be whatever he wants, a big gob of whatever coming out of his mouth got on my shoe." Walking further out. "Must really like that airship or something, leave him be."

As they started climbing up the stair, when they heard a women yell out lividly, "Ahi-mo!" Before hearing the impact of a heavy blow landing with a grunt.  
The two sisters quickly paced over to a growing crowd, where Ruby asked, "What did that mean? Sounded like Atlasian."

Yang FULLY knew its context, but she smiled humorously, "I'll tell ya when you’re older, don't repeat it."

Ruby scoffed, puffing a cheek out and glaring slightly in sign of her acute annoyance.

When they got to the small circle of people that formed around the debacle, they saw at its center one woman, a Faunus, if it was clearly seen from the tall, dog ears and tail. She was equipped with what looked like a steel exoskeleton, with pieces of silver-steel knight armor placed over several areas such as chest and shoulder, the veins of glowing blue Dust visible in between cracks and over the arms, a massive sniper-cannon, being almost five feet, was about as tall as its wielder.

She was shaking her fist at a man, maybe just under Yang's own height, pulling to it fully as he recovered from a bent over position. Immediately, the older blonde thought 'Why the hell did she hit someone so cute?!'

As the man stood up, he looked confused by the attack and asked pained "Ihtah?", to which the Faunus replied by pointing at Drool Boy back in the airship.  
He chuckled then smiled awkwardly, "Apologies?"

The small crowed blinked. Once. Twice. Then began the bombardment of questions.

Of those allayed to the pair were:  
"Where you from?"  
"Why the hell you apologizin'?"  
"Where'd ya get the clothes?"  
"Who’s he/she? Your boy/girlfriend?"

That last one set off the woman where she bellowed at the crowd, "Shut the hell up! All of you!"  
The shriek of an order did more so, forcing those gathered to step away several paces, giving Ruby and Yang a more adequate view of the smaller, more volatile companion.

She would’ve been pretty if the scowl was not so deep pressed into her features. She had jade green eyes, pale skin, with a delicate, small nose, a 'snaggletooth' pointing out of her top lip paired with short ovoid eyebrows, and a very short hair cut that barely reached past her ears. What was clearer was she had even more equipment then the heavy artillery on her back, with a Victory-Pattern sub machine gun on a calf (built for shorter ranges) and a TechEd out serrated knife on the opposite, a small power pack where the metal meets the grip. Her green eyes hunted for further opposition amongst those that had gathered, violent and prepared to strike.

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as he stated, "I believe you scared them."

Her reply was throwing the hand off her shoulder and twisting on her heel, swinging her right fist into his face.

This made Yang jump between the two, "Whoa! Easy! No ones punching anyone!" She then leered down at the Faunus, threateningly, "'Cept me! Got it?"

The Faunus folded her arms and scoffed.

"Now..." Yang dropped her arms, pointing at the pair, "Who're you guys? What’s up with him?" Pointing a thumb at Drooler.

"Stinein* over here hypnotized him." The woman practically hissed, gesturing at the man.

Yang eyes him up and down 'analytically', though the receiver of her attention felt her gaze would put the word to shame. He nervously looked away from her lavender eyes, 'Why do i suddenly feel like a fattened pig at a market near supper?'  
Yang smiled back at the woman. "I mean, c'mon, we know he's beautiful but i doubt-"

"Idiot." She cut her off, "He does it witg his eyes."

Yang scratched her head, slightly confused, scoffing in jest, "Which is attached to his face right?"

She groaned in frustration, palm slamming into her face.  
The man steadily approached the blonde bombshell, smiling warmly. "What my companion here is attempting to describe is true. Hypnotism is among my abilities."

"One of the tamer..." His Faunus partner began muttering undwe her breath.  
Yang smirked devilishly, placing a hand on his chest, which made him blush and look away. "So ya two got a name, beautiful?"

Anu coughed into a fist, continuing to avoid eye contact, "I-I am Anu Icursi Priest Cadennes. Anu Priest. Or just Anu." He then gestured to the Faunus, "And she is-"

"I can introduce myself Priest." She seethed at him. She actually clicked her heels together as she stood rigidly at attention. "Rhaine Hodmada of the Atlasian High Guard. Current Assignment:..." She pointed at Anu, "Kill this motherless dog if he steps out of line."

Noting that the crowd had dispersed, Anu had a sigh of relief, relishing how he was no longer choked by the numbers that were near, looking to his new acquaintance, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?" Presenting his hand outward in a hand shake.  
Yang rose an eyebrow but still smiling in debauching focus of the man before him, almost ignoring Rhaine entirely, taking his hand hard enough that it forced a small, shocked sound out of the man. "Yang Xiao Long. And this is R-" she looked back, noting her sister was gone. "D... did she just ditch me?" She then shrugged, "Well, guess sis must be still crowd-shy. I'm sure you'll..." Turning back around, speaking to another empty space.

Blinking in surprise, a paranoid thought leaked into her mind. 'What if people are disappearing when I look away?'

But the idea was dashed when she heard Rhaine ask aloud, "Where’d that fucker go?"

Yang sighed disappointedly, "It’s never the people like you that disappear."

[][]]\\]]]

Anu finally gave a breath of relief, having successfully escaped the enclosing environment of people. He placed his hands inside his opposing sleeves as he walked on, studying the environment of what is to be his home for several years. He liked the green. Was not so sure about the vast numbers of heavily armed people.

In the midst of his musing, he quickly turned his head back around, started by a row of crashes nearby.  
It was difficult to discern what took place, other than that one woman, donned in red, ...

It felt like something poked in his brain and he lost concentration as he studied her features.

... silver eyes and pale skin.

The other, white clad and nearly as translucent as the other. What worried him most about this one in particular was the vial she was swinging.  
As soon as a bit of its contents managed to leak out and he picked up the rough scent of a barren, mineral essence mixed with the smell of burning wood. The concern of the growing cloud of Dust exploded when he spotted the one in red was huffing in preparation for a sneeze.

His eyes widened and he quickly dashed towards the two, but lost his footing as he meekly yelled out, "Ihtah?" Tumbling forwards before skidding under the crimson woman and throwing forward a hand in a gentle though firm grasp of her nose as her head railed back in the final throes of nasal relief.

[][][[[

Ruby squinted curiously downwards, looking down at the red eyes hypnotist from the airship.

He smiled and rubbed the top of his head with an opposing hand, "Hello, apologies for my... imha... surprising action, but the expulsion you would have committed would have had quite an explosive result."

Ruby continued to stare down, a mix between piecing together what he just said into a language she could understand and... Well, she liked looking at him... he was different. In a good way. "Emmm sarry, wat?" She spoke through plugged nose.

"If you sniff, you shall go bo-..." He momentarily looked dazed before he started to hic in the first stages of sneezing.

Ruby didn’t quite understand what was happening, but did recognize patterns, 'He stopped me from sneezing.' So she quickly scooped down, fingers still around her own nostrils and plugged his own.

He sighed content fully, smiling at her, "Grate tanks." He said, voice hindered by plugged airways. He released her nose before she released his, "I'd prefer not exploding today."

Ruby's eyes widened marginally, "This stuff explodes?!"

Weiss has been watching the debacle and she placed a hand on her head, closing her eyes, 'Idiots.' She thought, 'I am surrounded by idiots.'

The man quickly stood up bowed his head to Ruby and Weiss in turn. "Good day to you both." He then looked to the shortest of them and gave a look of thought, "You were accompanying the lady in yellow, Yang Xiao Long?"

She nodded and smiled at him, "Yep, I'm Ruby rose! You're Anu right?"

"Indeed. Or Priest or what have you." Turning to the white maiden, "As she has said, I am Anu. Who are you?" Presenting his hand out in desire to shake hers.

She quickly looked between the hand and him, taking the former and shaking it sternly, almost painfully as Anu's eyes bulged slightly. "I am Weiss Schnee."  
He quickly retracted his hand and nodded to her, "A pleasure to meet you." Hiding the surprised pain of their physical greeting.

Anu looked over to Ruby and tilted his head, "Are you and Yang friends? From a prior institution of learning?" He gestured to the holstered Crescent Rose with a hand.

"Oh no actually. She's my older sister." Ruby smiled from ear to ear.

Anu blinked, "Huh, I would not have guessed the relation."

"Half-sister. Different moms." She corrected him and it answered several questions of his.

"Uhhh hello? Don't either of you recognize me?" Weiss demanded.

Ruby and Anu looked to her before looking at each other. The former shrugged, the latter scratched the top of his head uncertainly. "Nope, sorry." "I do not, why?" They both said in part.

As soon as Weiss opened her mouth to enlighten then to the magnificence they were ignorant of, a small woman ran behind Anu and slammed her fist into the back of his head, knocking him into a still plank before falling over face first. 

"Ihhhtahhh...?" He questioned meekly as he fell over.

Rhaine stood beside the prone body, "Found you." She said, smiling and blowing imaginary smoke from her fist.

Ruby quickly shrieked, "Why did you do that?! Is he dead?!" Before she saw his head lift from the stone floor and chuckle awkwardly at both her and his forceful companion. "Ahhhahaha, Rhaine."

She quirked an eyebrow up as she responded back to his greeting with, "Idiot." Looking to the woman in white. "The hell are you?" Noting her odd air of arrogance.

"I am Weiss Schnee!" She declared with increasing annoyance.

She looked skeptically at her, "The Schnee princess?"

Weiss began shaking the vial towards the newcomer, "I am not a princess, you Faunus dog!"

Before she could retort in her usual (highly violent) manner, the small cloud that managed to form pricked her heightened sense of smell quickly, and began to huff, and puff and bl-!

Anu and Ruby both grabbed her nose. While the build was gone, her reaction was nonetheless explosive as she shoved Ruby away with one hand and threw her foot in between Anu's legs. Ruby tumbled towards Weiss, who in turn, tumbled back into her luggage and threw her Dust vial several meters away.

Anu made a sound between a whimper and a gag and fell to his knees cupping his manhood. Anu struggled to think as he fought to at least sit up, a definite gag running through him as he tried to compartmentalize the pain.

As he did so and the women regathered their bearings, barking and yelling at one another (the pain, oh by the gods, the pain) he spotted another person approaching, having a vial in hand. Anu managed to focus enough to hear the conversation between the newcomer and those present with, "-questionable business practices." Before Weiss took the vial from her hand and stomped away with her cargo. She looked to the red, white and steel one before her gaze landed on him. He sickly raised a hand, "H-Hello?"

But quickly looked away and strutted from his confined cone of vision.  
He also thought himself going mad, as he heard a pitiful yell, almost a cry grow increasingly louder as the pain continued.

"Its drool-boy! He's gone nuts!" Anu couldn’t identify who said that, as he looked up.

Before he knew it, that pitiful war cry was right behind him, swinging his sword in a surprisingly straight and powerful vertical strike, where it hit Anu where his neck meets his shoulder, causing an audible gush as steel cut flesh and impacted bone.  
Jaune gasped mentally, 'W-W-What?! Where's his Aura? Even ones who don't have them on wouldn’t get that kinda hurt!'

Anu was instantly rending his ancestral blade from Jaune's grasp, standing up, turned around glaring a barely held bloodlust at the boy's eyes. Jaune froze for that one second as he felt like Anu stared into his very soul, unwilling to think what he may do to him in kind.

He didn’t expect him to smile then place a hand on his shoulder, "My friend, i beg you to handle a weapon with more care. They can be dangerous in unskilled hands." Pointing the pummel to him in return, wiping his surprisingly bright blood off the edge with his sleeve.

"Messiah's ass! What the he- oh it's you." Rhaine was instantly livid before recognizing him. "Eh. Paybacks a bitch." She chuckled.

Anu gave her a sour look, before Jaune hesitantly took the sword. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the growing stain of wetness against the black before it finally started turning red when it met grey. He looked away and quickly muttered, "I-I-I'm REALLY sorry."

Anu backed away and smiled, "For what?"

"F-For almost ki-" Jaune stopped as Anu peeled away the jacket area that hid his injury, wiping away some of the blood with his other hand and revealed no injury that had just been inflicted.

"I am compelled to inquire; why did you strike me?" Anu asked, face devoid of its warmness.

"You hypnotized me! Made me look like a moron! A-And I thought if I, uh, well started attacking you when you weren’t expecting I’d get some face back?"  
Anu quirked his head to the side, "Ihtah? Face? I inflicted no injury."

"Ya know? Face?" Jaune tried to inform.

Anu shook his head.

"Mojo." Rhaine attempted to enlighten, before she started her stride into the acedemy.

"Street cred?" Ruby did the same.

"Public honor?" Anu questioned. He then shrugged, "I would have apologized if asked. I did not think it an issue to let rest in peace." He then smiled, "So, for your victory today in striking down the horrible person that denied you public favor: I am sorry." Anu bowed at the waist towards Jaune.

That made Jaune feel even worse. "I am really, really, REALLY sorry!"  
To Anu's side, he saw Ruby walk up, fists on hips, "That doesn’t excuse you for almost killing someone just 'cause you’re embarraed."

He was heart warmed slightly having her rise to his defense, as pointless as it was, placing a hand om her shoulder. "It is no issue. I've had far worse in my time." Smiling at her.

She quickly averted eye contact, feeling a weird fuzziness when she did.

They then heard Rhaine, "Hey jackass! Get your genocidal ass up here! We have an appointment!"

Anu grimaced, "Far worse." He muttered to mostly himself. Looking at Jaune, "My friend, what can I call you?"

He stiffened his stance, standing straight. "Call me Jaune. A-Arc. Jaune Arc."

"Jaune Arc, may you please accompany young Ruby Rose here? It would do me a King's favor if I knew she were in good company." He beamed towards him.

'That smile is so photogenic its almost creepy.' Jaune quickly nodded, fearing disapproval from this creature if he said no or was not fast enough. "Yes! Absolutely."

"Splendid! ‘Til we meet again!" Anu rose a hand towards the two as he walked to his companion.

Rhaine huffed as he caught up, "Surprising you’re mingling so well. Thought you hated humans."

"You’re mixing me up with someone else." Anu corrected plainly.

**Author's Note:**

> *An anagram of Einstein. Like to think that alternate realities have similar people of similar means, though of different names and dispositions spreading out towards infinity. Maybe his full name would be Balter Stinein.
> 
> This is my transfer from Fanfiction.net. User name: LordWinter13


End file.
